Carry Me Away
by MyMoonMaiden
Summary: Her heart was broken ever since he left for Military School. It broke even more when he couldn't come in for the trip they planned. She was going down a bad road without him there to keep her sane. Dahlia almost gets harmed one night after a bad run in at the local Amoris bar. But what will she think or even say when a Brunette calling her "Dahli-Chan" comes to her rescue?
1. The Green Eyed Savior

**Please don't be mad at me everyone! D: I know I should be updating A Merry Candy Christmas but I saw a picture the other day and all of a sudden WHAM! I got a new story idea. So I wanted to test it out with you guys C: it involves another one of my original characters I made on My Candy Love and first off I DON'T OWN ANYTHING of My Candy Love!**

Chapter 1: The Green Eyed Savior

_"Don't stop running!" _she kept screaming through her mind as her worn out and tired feet kept her going down the street. Shouts of profanity could be heard behind her and gunshots going past her body. How she missed each one? She really did not know the answer as a man shouted "You can't run forever!" in her direction. True she couldn't run forever, but she could at least try to get them off her tail somehow. "Kentin...why didn't I listen to you before you left?" she asked herself aloud as her mind flashed back to the last day she spent with her best friend.

_"Dahlia...I can't stay at Sweet Amoris anymore" he told her in a sad tone, his big thick round glasses doing a poor job of hiding the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. "What? Why not?!" She would ask looking at her best friend who pulled everything to come to this school with her. "My dad.. he found out about me being teased by Amber and he's pulling me out to make me 'be a man' in his words...I'm starting Military Camp tomorrow" Then the tears spilled over, but they weren't Kentin's tears...they were Dahlia's as she looked down her bottom lip trembling. Kentin had been her rock ever since she started Sweet Amoris High School, they had most of the same classes together and they always hung out during lunch and after school, sharing cookies and looking at different desert books for new recipes. Now he was being torn away from her and the pain at that second was nearly unbearable. Amber was going to pay for this later but right now she didn't care she hugged Kentin tightly and bit down on her bottom lip trying not to cry in front of him. "Dahli-chan, don't cry please" he said hugging her back as they pulled apart he took something out of his bag. "I got this for you, as a present" he said putting a teddy bear into her arms, it was soft and had a t-shirt with a heart on the front. Typical Kentin right there, this made her giggle as she wiped her eyes and looked up at him "Am I ever gonna see you again?" she asked hugging the bear tightly to her chest as he shook his head. "For now no, but we can still keep in contact, I'll be able to email you in a few weeks, and we can talk on Skype, though I can't use webcam there" he said with a frown. Outside there was a constant honking sound, Kentins father and he sighed. "I gotta go now but Dahlia you listen to me" he said as he grabbed her shoulders "I know you say you're a tough girl but I know when you can break, It's not gonna be safe soon. With the crime rate going up. Just..don't get into any trouble please" he begged her with desperation in his voice. She nodded once and then he gave her the tightest hug he could manage, even though he was pretty weak to begin with. He waved goodbye and that was that last time she saw her best friend._

By the time her flashback had ended she noticed she was within close distance of her apartment building. It had been two years since she last seen Kentin's face and almost an entire year since she heard from him. The last time they talked was on by email and he had some bad news for her. He previously had planned a trip back home to come visit Dahlia but his plans were cut out when he discovered he was soon to be going on duty in Iraq for the next year. It left Dahlia heartbroken when he had to cancel the plans and she knew he didn't want to but it was his duty since he was now enrolled in the army. He went there straight after Military Camp by his father's orders and he couldn't even come home like the others did. She could still hear the voices behind her but they were closer, she shook her head a bit and realized she was slowing down. She had been running for at least forty five minutes now and she didn't know how much more she could take. Desperate to get them off her tail she took a shortcut when she saw a nearby alleyway and sprinted down it gasping for breath. Her lungs now beginning to sting with hopes of stopping to catch some air. This alley use to have a gate that stayed open this time of night because of the garbage trucks that came to get the dumpster in the wee times of the morning. Through that gate was a shortcut straight to her apartment complex she would be within distance of her safety if she could get to that gate.

Though bad luck seemed to be with her tonight. The gate was closed and most of all...it was locked. Luckily it was a chain like gate with a fence she could climb over. But the voices were even more close now. Why did she go into that bar tonight? Why did she get into a fight with the leader of a thug-like gang? "Kentin...why" she whimpered as she grabbed a hold of the fence and began to climb up it. "Oh No You Don't!" someone said as they grabbed a hold of her leg and yanked her back down. She screamed as loud as she could as she made contact with the cold, wet, ground. The deafening crackling sound of a bone could be heard and she knew right then and there she was done for. She grabbed her leg groaning in agony as the males foot on top of it stomped down harder, crushing the bones more. All she could do now was catch her breath and close her eyes to avoid what her fate would be. "Well well well...thought you could get away from us Sweet Pea?" another voice said. She hated hearing them calling her things like this. She hated the state she was in period. Just then the same voice snapped his fingers and said "undress her!" _"No...not this...please!" _she kept thinking as she felt hands against her body trying to move her hands away from her clothes as she shook her head saying "no...no!" as they only laughed and she felt her hands being pulled back and above her head. She was a goner, she was a total goner she didn't even put a fight anymore as they went for her top until a loud voice startled them all including Dahlia.

"FREEZE!" she heard and then she heard the assembly of guns being readied as she felt the many hands release her and she hit her head on the ground with a thud. Feet scampering behind her as she heard the fence being climbed and jumped over. Her eyes opened to see a tall male figure and 3 mothers beside him. The boy had brunette hair she could tell from the distance and the others had blonde, red, and silver? Just then the silver and redhead ran towards her only to go over the fence and after the boys that just disappeared. The blonde ran over to the girl and knelt down before her grabbing her wrist obviously he was checking for a pulse "she's stable!...but barely conscious" he said in a very familiar voice. She looked closer through fading conscious eyes to see that the eyes that belonged to the blonde...were golden. Then his hand traveled down to her leg and touched it gently though it made her cringe from the pain "ahhh!" she said softly and he looked up "broken leg..." he said quietly and then she asked out to the voice "Nathaniel...is that you?" She heard him take in a quick breath and he looked more closely at her now, moving strands of her raven black hair to see a pair of tired, weak blue eyes. His voice became shocked yet worried at the same time "Dahlia?!" he then moved more of her hair away from her face to get a better look at her. Instantly his hand covered his mouth as he realized who it was "It's Dahlia!" he called back to the tall brunette not far from then and then she heard another gasp. She was losing conscious quicker now and just wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep the pain away and dream of her Kentin being back home for her to hug. Then she heard footsteps coming closer and kneeling down by Nathaniel. She wanted to open her eyes to see if it was the tall brunette but sleep was starting to consume her. "..D-Dahli-chan?" a voice struggled to say. It couldn't be! He was suppose to be on tour in Iraq for a year. Somehow she found enough strength to open her eyes and look around for the voice. She met the eyes of the brunette close to her face. She could see his emerald hues looking at her with concern, worry, and panic at the same time. Those were his hues, the very same hues she remembered seeing when he took his glasses off that one time at her place. Relief washed over her body as she managed to make a smile on her face before saying "K...Ken-Kun" with that she closed her eyes and lost consciousness pleading eternal thanks to the green eyed savior.

**End Of Chapter!**

**o: soo what did you think?**

**I was nervous but excited to do a story about Kentin.**

**And yes this a bit different than the candy christmas story**

**but I was on tumblr the other day and saw a picture of Kentin -military camp one- and Candy on a date! -squee- which made me think of a story for Kentin and Candy or in this case Dahlia.**

**Yes this is a bit dark, but I couldn't help myself D: who wouldn't want Kentin saving them from weirdo thugs?!**

**Anyways please review if you want or leave constructive criticism -I would LOVE that XD- because I am trying to improve my writing and make something I want people to enjoy.**

**So about chapter 2, After their brief yet horrifying reunion We will start off with Nathaniel and Kentin after Dahlia is rushed to the hospital over her broken leg. What will happen? Stay tuned!**


	2. Sweet Slumber

**Hey everyone! :3 I didn't think I would love this story when it came into my head but now it's growing on me. Anyway here comes chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Sweet Slumber

Lights were flashing and sirens were sounding off as the local Sweet Amoris EMT squad took Dahlia away in their ambulance. Kentin and Nathaniel watching it speed off towards the hospital twenty minutes away from here. Both in shock of the person they just saved from the group they scared off. "I can't believe...Dahlia" Kentin was trying to say something but just couldn't put the words together "I know I never thought she would be one of the victims by them" Nathaniel said patting him on the shoulder. It had been at least three days since Kentin's return to Sweet Amoris. After he returned to see his mother and father he went to apply for a job at the Police Station being hired on the spot. Nathaniel was the Chief there and pulled a few strings for him. After that he got help from Lysander and surprisingly Castiel in getting his own apartment and honestly he was about a two minute walk from Dahlia. The thought of telling him that he was close to where Dahlia lived slipped through their minds at the time. Plus Kentin had been busy working on getting settled in into his apartment.

The main thing going through his mind right now was his friend. It had been two years since he last seen her, and he sure didn't want to be reunited with her through something like this. He then thought back to a few of their talks after he got in to Military School. The first time they talked after he left he remembered hearing her voice filled with excitement when he said her nickname. Then the sadness when he had to get off though he always promised they would talk soon. Then he thought of the time Dahlia actually got on webcam for him during one of their chats. She hadn't changed looks much, still had her pretty soft black hair. Bright blue eyes and in her arms was the teddy bear he gave her. That made him smile pretty big even though she couldn't see him sadly, he began to change in appearnce throughout their time apart. He grew more tone and even got abs after a few work outs, he wore contacts now instead of glasses and his hair was cut differently so his natural highlights showed in the sunlight. Once he came back to reality he looked at Nathaniel "I'm going to go see her, I have to go see her" he said softly as he walked away. Nathaniel would have all of this taken care of without him there so he was going to use this time right now to check up on Dahlia. Walking over to his car he put the key into the ignition and drove off towards the hospital. "Oh Dahli-chan, I wish I had never left you back then" he said as he focused on the road ahead of him.

Meanwhile at Sweet Amoris Medical Center Dahlia was awake as a doctor wrapped her broken leg up into a cast and put a brace on it for her to walk. Then a nurse gave her a shot for pain, but it would also make her drowsy in time but it did take away the sharp pain that was still in her leg. Thankfully it didn't require surgery it was a simple break. Other than her leg she had no other injuries on her body, just mental scars that kept pricking at her mind slowly torturing the poor girl making her cringe as small tears formed in her eyes "no...no more" she pleaded softly to her mind. Then a knock came to her door as a nurse stepped in with a smile "Hello Dahlia there is a young man out here who wants to see you" she said with a grin and twinkle in her eye. "Haha alright Iris let him in" she said sitting up and dangling her legs over the edge of the bed. Figuring it was either Castiel or Lysander coming to check in on her she was definitely taken aback when she saw the figure walk into the doorway looking at her with a big grin and a chocolate chip cookie dangling from his mouth. "It is you!" she said covering her mouth with her hand as he walked over and stood in front of her by the bed leaning down so their foreheads touched and he pulled the cookie out of his mouth to say "Did you miss me Dahli-chan?" She giggled before nodding once with a big goofy grin on her face "Duh Ken-Kun you know I did now hug me damn it!" she said as he quickly pulled her into his arms hugging the girl tightly but gently at the same time remembering her broken leg. Dahlia simply smiled putting her arms around his neck as they looked at eachother. "You've changed soo much" she said as her eyes looked over the new form of her friend, slowly she rubbed their noses together giving him an Eskimo kiss like she use to when they were younger years ago. Laughing softly as his cheeks began to show a bit of color he stuck his tongue out a bit "Well being in the Military will do that to you Dahli-Chan" he would say as he gave her an Eskimo kiss in return. "You...aren't going to leave again are you?" she asked in a soft voice moving her eyes back up to look into his.

It hurt seeing her expression go for joyous to sad within seconds. He didn't want to leave her again, he couldn't. There was so much they had to catch up on, and there were some things he wanted to discuss with her when she was well again. The main thing he wanted to discuss was...his feelings. He sighed softly, deep down within his newly buffed body still beats the heart that fell in love with Dahlia ever since kindergarten when they first met each other. Quickly remembering the situation at hand he shook his head once and held her a little closer "Dahli-Chan..leaving you two years ago nearly killed me, I'll be damned if I have to leave you again..I can't stand hurting you like that anymore" This made the raven haired girl grin from ear to ear as she removed one of her hands from his neck to place against his cheek "Ken-Kun..I'm so happy" she admitted and then she yawned involuntarily. "I see the shot is kicking in" he would say with a smirk and then did something that made her blush very hard. One moment she was laying on her bed and the next he had her scooped up into his arms cradling her against his chest "The Doc said you're good to go now, I came to take you home" he said as he carried her out of the hospital moving the cookie that was in his hand back to his mouth and he finished eating it as he slid Dahlia in the back who was dozing off. Once she was buckled in and ready to go he got into the drivers side and drove off to her apartment having gotten the information from the hospital who were more than glad to help. Nathaniel told Kentin that Dahlia kept a spare key under her door mat in case she ever left home and forgot her own keys.

Once they made it to her apartment he noticed they weren't that far apart from walking distance. Grabbing the key from under the doormat he unlocked her door and opened it up then walked back to his car. Inside was a half awake half asleep Dahlia with her head against the back of the seat. He unbuckled her and once again lifted her up into his arms looking down at her "Alright Dahli-Chan you're home now so where is your bedroom?" he asked in a soft voice closing the door behind him with his foot. "nnngh Back room...with purple walls" she said opening her eyes a bit as she felt them moving again and then he found her room. Dark purple walls with a queen sized bed. White bed linens with a familiar teddy bear in the middle. He gently sat her down and walked over to her closet to pull her out some night clothes, grabbing out a knee length night gown he handed it to her and smiled "get changed into this and then I'll help you get into bed" He walked out of her room but only peeked in once to make sure she didn't fall asleep halfway through changing. She slowly but surely got out of her clothes and into her nightgown before calling out to him. Once he came back in he pulled the covers back and helped her get comfortable placing a pillow to elevate her leg up some. He went onto the other side of her bed and got in as well on top of the covers laying beside her. She looked over at him and blinked a few times "Are you staying tonight?" she asked and he gave a simple nod "Mhm I don't want you to be by yourself tonight" this made her smile as she reached for him and asked him to come closer. He did cautiously and she then placed her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Reaching over he slid his arm under her neck and went to grab one of her hands. In her other hand was the bear he gave her and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kentin was blushing from the position they were in. Yet he smiled looking down at her peaceful face, she looked so beautiful when she slept, so..innocent? He was lost looking at her and saw he was beginning to lean in towards her slowly. Now their lips were just inches apart, how bad he wanted to kiss her, to show her his love yet she was sound asleep. Right as he was about to give her his very first kiss she stirred for a moment then muttered two words that made his heart flutter "Love...You" his cheeks lit up and as he was about to move back she said his name "...Kentin" His face was red as a tomato as he looked Dahlia. Had she just said she loved him? Instead of kissing her on her lips he moved his lips towards her cheek pressing them there for a few seconds, her skin was so soft, the touch of an angels skin he could describe it as. "Love you too Dahlia" he whispered before leaning back against one of the pillows and held her close dozing off into a beautiful, sweet slumber.

**End of Chapter!**

**I will be honest I wrote this chapter out at least three different times trying to decide which version I liked best. I settled for this one. **

**Anyway Chapter 3...Chapter 3... The day after the attack and the reunion. What will become of our Ken-Kun and Dahli-Chan? And is one of our friends really what he says he is? All will be revealed in Chapter 3**

**As always please Read and Review**


	3. Slow Recovery

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I'm having a lot of grammar errors lately. I use Open Office to type my stories and updates on because I don't have Microsoft Word. But! I just found out I had Microsoft Office starter on my laptop and I pretty much face palmed. So grammar errors should be coming in a little less now….hopefully!**

**Chapter 3: Slow Recovery**

Sunlight poured in onto the bed the next morning as Dahlia yawned softly, and opened her eyes. Last night had been a whirlwind for her pretty much. She first started off at the local bar having an argument with one of her "friends" you could say before he pulled a crazy move. Chasing her down the streets of Sweet Amoris with his friends and guns trying to hurt, and possibly kill her. Even worse they were trying to sexually attack her when she was down!

Slowly she looked over to her side and saw the man that had saved her last night. He was so handsome even in slumber he still managed to make her very heart race. If Kentin and the others hadn't shown up last night, who knows what could have happened to Dahlia. She owed him her life, she never in a million years thought that her best friend who left her suddenly would be her knight in shining armor. She sat up now yawning softly, then began stretching her arms up in the air to wake up her body. As she moved around more she could hear her brunette haired hero stirring in the bed beside her.

As he woke up he heard a beautiful voice yawning. He let one eye open to see Dahlia bright eyed awake stretching her arms with her head away from him. He got a good glimpse of her body from the angle he had slept in. She was still in good shape as her back bent a little when she stretched. He also noticed she gotten a bit curvier since they last hung out, that was a bit different to see. When she did move though a bit of sunlight came pouring down onto his one open and one closed eye and he quickly moved his hand to cover himself. Once he was sure that he was awake he sat up and looked at the raven haired beauty before placing a piece of her hair behind her ear "Good morning sunshine" he whispered.

Averting her gaze from her mirror to him she blushed a bit and gave him a brilliant smile. "Good morning Ken-Kun" she would whisper back and throw the covers off of her body. Though she wished she hadn't when she looked down. During the night she must've tossed a little because her knee-length nightgown had now went up past her hips letting her cotton pink panties show. They both had been looking down at the same time and she saw that Kentin seen the panties. An overwhelming feeling of embarrassment came across Dahlia as she squealed and threw the blanket back over her lower half while her cheeks lit up with some color.

Kentin was also blushing when his eyes accidentally saw the panties his friend had been wearing the night before. To be honest they looked good on her too even if they were just plain pink panties. He laughed softly before rubbing the back of his head and quickly pulled Dahlia to his chest. Her back was against him as she hid her face and he couldn't help but think it was so cute how she hid from him. "No worries Dahli-Chan I'll pretend I never saw a thing alright?" He would ask looking down at her as he placed his chin near her forehead. At that moment the urge to kiss her became stronger than it had been last night, but he wasn't sure how to come across doing it. Last night she was asleep and today she was awake. Maybe save the real kiss for a perfect moment? He mentally nodded to that idea and moved his head back to press his lips to her forehead.

His lips were soft against her forehead, and it made her mind spin around a few times. She and Kentin had only kissed one time and that was when they were playing a game as little kids. She remembered how she wanted to play Sleeping Beauty one afternoon over at her place and Kentin agreed. He acted out as her knight in shining armor, her prince as he went around the room waving an imaginary sword and holding up a piece of a cardboard box as a shield. When he made it to his Sleeping Beauty he gave her a very quick kiss to wake her up. Of course at that age they thought kissing would give you cooties so they only let it slide once that time and never told a soul about it. It was a precious memory Dahlia looked back on when her, and Kentin were apart during rough times. She looked up at Kentin now and smiled reaching up with a hand to touch his cheek like last night. With all the stuff he went through on tour and camp he still had such soft skin to the touch.

After a few moments of them gazing at each other like long, lost, souls. Kentin sat her up as he got off the bed and walked over to her side "Come on Dahli-Chan, let's get you exercising while you're in a cast. That way your bones won't break again when the cast comes off" He held his hand out to her smiling when she took it and wrapped one arm around her waist hoisting her up on her two feet. She wobbled a bit at first not use to a walking cast but with Kentin's help she soon got the hang of it. They walked throughout her apartment a few times before he had her sit down on the couch in the living room. Searching through her cabinets and pantry for a snack he grinned when he found a stash of chocolate chip cookies. Bringing them over to the table he opened a pack up and held one out to Dahlia who took it with a laugh and began nibbling on the cookie. He just left his hanging in his mouth like the old times.

She was pleased to know he still loved cookies as she watched him leaving a cookie dangled in his mouth like back at school. It was one of his signature "Kentin" things about him that Dahlia adored. She loved that he like cookies, she loved that he could be himself around her, and she loved that no matter what they had been through they remained best friends. While she finished her cookie she looked over to see he was make a silly face with the cookie in his mouth. She couldn't hold it in anymore she wrapped her arms around her waist and laughed as hard as she could. This is what she had needed, a good laugh with her best friend as she reached to take the cookie out of his hand he moved back going "awe my cookie!" in his old nasal voice which threw Dahlia over the edge. During her last laugh she snorted which she hadn't done since 2 years ago.

He was silent then, when she snorted he stopped talking and looked at her. Before he bit into the cookie and laughed out loud. One of the things he loved about her was that little snort she did. It sounded so weird yet so cute at the same time. The look on her face after she did it was priceless to, her mouth agape and her eyes a little wide. They were wide as if she had seen a ghost flying past her window, or maybe seen something of surprise. Once he finished laughing he looked at her and rubbed the top of her head "Well Dahli-Chan you got a long, slow recovery ahead of you, but also a fun filled one. With your best friend, cookies, and lots more of that cute laugh you have" he said handing her another cookie as he got one for himself/

They both spent the rest of the day catching up with each other and sharing cookies. Then they both cooked dinner together Dahlia insisting she at least help with something. They had cheeseburgers with baked potatoes and their desert was of course…cookie dough ice cream! After the dishes were washed and put away, Kentin helped Dahlia to her room. He then told her he had to go for a little bit but would be back after he washed up and got a few changes of clothes. Dahlia changed into a set of pajama's that evening and lay back on her bed holding her teddy bear.

"Kentin, I wish I could tell you without being so scared, that you're the most amazing person to have ever come into my life. I would give up my life to protect you and keep you safe from harm's way and I know you would do the same for me. You have been my best friend since we were children, and each year we grew up together I always wondered "what would it be like if we felt the same way for each other?" Deep down beneath my inner beauty I-"she cut herself off while looking at the bear. She could never finish the sentence without crying. She didn't have to cry anymore though. He was back and here to stay thank goodness. So with her heart pounding hard she whispered the last words of her confession into the air "I love you" A smile came to her lips as she finally accepted and expressed her feelings.

**End of Chapter!**

**Alright I took in a lot of the constructive criticism that was given to me and I think it's helped out my writing greatly. I know there are probably a few grammar problems still but I'm doing better than I have been.**

**I personally loved this chapter and I'm even more excited to be writing more of this story in the future!**

**As always Read and Review, and leave Constructive Criticism because I do take in what you guys say!**


	4. The Pouring Rain

**Hi guys! I'm glad to see a lot of you liked chapter three! And I'm so thankful to have some sort of Microsoft to type and edit with now XD anyway I really don't want to keep you guys waiting so here you go!**

**Chapter 4: The Pouring Rain**

It had been exactly three weeks since the incident with Dahlia, and three weeks since she regained her best friend. The two had become inseparable over that time, and since Dahlia was scheduled to have her cast taken off tomorrow by the doctor, Kentin called asking her to wear something pretty today. Why had he asked her to do that? She had no clue but she was just as excited to find out. Throughout the weeks she learned to walk with the walking cast as if it was never on her leg. She went over to her closet and looked through the rack of clothes before pulling out one of her favorite dresses. A sundress that was covered in a zip up bag, It was white, and tied like a halter in the back. The dress also had some cute floral lace detail around the skirt.

This was the dress Dahlia actually had purchased a year ago to wear on her trip with Kentin that had gotten cancelled. Instead of taking it back and getting the money, she decided to keep it and save it for that one special occasion. She decided today was that occasion why? Because wherever Kentin was taking her she was going to confess her feelings for him. Ever since her tiny confession in her bedroom she couldn't stop thinking about him like that. She dreamt of being cuddled in his arms while he carried her sleeping form to bed. She dreamt of the day they played sleeping beauty as children and he kissed her. Most importantly she dreamed of wanting to tell him how she felt, and hoping he would accept her feelings. While she thought about how she would go about this she slid into her dress tying the back up as she walked over to her vanity. Even after a year of never being worn the dress was still gorgeous and fit her like a glove. She decided to just brush her hair a little and does no make-up the way Kentin always loved her. As for foot attire she slid on one white flip flop. Because she the walking cast counted as another shoe but she didn't care if she looked ridiculous today was a special day in her eyes.

She then began pacing around her room blurting out random ideas on how to confess "alright Dahlia you need to focus, Kentin isn't just an ordinary person. Kentin is the guy you would wait forever for. Now how are you going to do this?" she asked herself looking in the mirror as she thought of different ways "blurting it out suddenly? No too cheesy and I don't want to scare him away…recite some poetry? No way! I think that would be just a little too mushy for me , and him. Geez why can't I thi-" she was cut off when she heard him knocking at the door. Forgetting everything she hurried through the living room making sure she was careful like she promised him and when she approached the door she quickly checked herself again before turning the knob and opening the door to glance at her visitor.

Kentin had something special planned for Dahlia today, what she didn't know was that he was taking her to the park to have a little picnic together under the sunny skies. When he first saw her come out of the apartment though, he took a step back. The girl before him was beautiful her cream colored skin stood out against the white of the dress against her body and it made her raven hair and sapphire eyes 'pop' out to him. She was simply stunning without even trying hard as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips gently kissing her hand. Over the past few weeks Kentin had kissed Dahlia's hand, cheek, forehead, or the top of her head, but not once her lips. He wanted to save that one kiss for that one special moment. And today he was hoping to get that one special moment with her, Dahlia, the love of his life. As he lead her out to his car he glanced over her again with a smile "You look simply beautiful today sunshine" he said with a smile. He had also dressed up for the occasion. On Kentin he was wearing a black tank top, followed by a white button down shirt, and camouflage pants. Around his neck was a silver chain containing his dog tags from the military which he always kept on him as a reminder of what he did for his country. Once she was in the passenger seat he walked over to the driver's side of his car and started it up driving away from her apartment. The girl always smiling reached over for Kentin's hand that was in between their seats resting and slid her fingers between his. He noticed lately she done that when they were together and it sent butterflies through his tummy when she would be the one to touch him.

When they arrived at their destination he pulled out a small eye mask that teenagers usually wore with their pajama's when they were at slumber parties. He slid it on her and said "This is a surprise trust me" he said to her as he helped her out of the car. She gave him that giggle he so adored when she was happy and he lead her down the street to the Amoris City Park. Down the little walkway they went until he stopped and he got in front of her grabbing her shoulders "Alright Dahli-Chan on the count of three I want you to pull the mask off of your eyes okay" she gave him a simple nod and would take a deep breath "alright 1….2…..3"

At the sound of three she slowly pulled her mask off to see they were at the Amoris City Park. And at her feet was a picnic basket and blanket laid out for the two of them to enjoy. This was simply the most sweetest thing Kentin had ever done for her as she quickly threw her arms around him "you really are good with surprises" she said with a smile before sitting herself down on the blanket waiting for him. Kentin had really outdone himself today she thought as they both sat down to a cold lunch meat sandwich lunch, followed by of course cookies and some fruit punch which Dahlia made sure not to spill on her dress. After they finished a very yummy lunch, She watched Kentin pulled out his I-pod and put his music on speaker as they both laid back on the blanket cuddling together. Cuddling was something else they've both grown to do with another ever since the first night they shared Dahlia's bed. It was just pure joy laying there being in his arms while they talked about things they wanted to do and what they hoped for in the future. Dahlia turned so she was closer to Kentin and then she thought this was the moment. They were looking at one another with smiles on their faces as she spoke up "Kentin there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I- ack!" she cut herself off with a few drops of water came down and got into her eye, then one into her mouth as she looked up at the sky.

"Oh no it's going to storm!" Kentin said as he thought about Dahlia's cast getting wet in the rain. Quickly getting up to his feet he scooped her up into her arms as she held onto him and looked around. Nearby was a tiny white Gazebo with enough room for the two of them together. Holding on to her tightly he carried her over to the small white gazebo as the rain began to come down. He slid her inside and slid his shirt off placing it around her shoulders as he ran back to get the basket and blanket. When he arrived back he was soaked and his hair was a bit messy. He slid inside beside her while she heard him giggle and instead of being upset about the storm ruining his date all he could do was smile. He still had her with him so it wasn't all of a loss and the way she looked with his shirt around her shoulders even added to her beauty. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his I-pod which thankfully he had a waterproof case over was still working. He placed it on the bench near them as a song he knew Dahlia loved came on. Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, it had been one of her favorites for as long as he could remember. As the song began he pulled Dahlia close to him and held her waist slowly moving their bodies together in a tiny circle he waited for her to comprehend what he was doing.

Dahlia loved the song playing as she slowly swayed to the music at first with her eyes closed until she felt Kentin pulling her close. His hands were on her waist and he was moving them in a slow circle. Things could not have gotten better at that moment as she gave him a grin and slid her arms around his neck. A date that started off good then got bad was now turning good again as the two danced in the tiny white gazebo in the pouring rain. The song as long as many other things meant something to Dahlia, she never saw that every sign would point to Kentin until she nearly lost him. Well she didn't really lose him but to her it felt like she had lost him for those two years. Others who had broken Dahlia's heart over the years were the stars that were guiding her to Kentin.

Thinking about how the song fit them together made her almost cry but she held it back as she looked up at him "Kentin, what I was saying earlier. I want you to hear this and please don't be upset with me" It was now or never, if she didn't take her shot she never would know what could've been. With all the courage in her body she took a small breath before looking him straight in the eyes "Kentin, I love you, not because of who you are now, but because of who you've always been. You were always that best friend to comfort me when I cried, you always knew how to make me smile. Even when you were sad you made sure I was happy before yourself." Finally having it out in the air she felt relief wash over her body as she waited for his reaction. When he said nothing, it frightened her, she began thinking she just ruined their entire friendship and now she was going to lose him all over again. Was it the best time to do this? She started to look down to hide the tears that were begging to fall down her cheeks as she heard him exhale.

"Dahli-Chan, for as long as I known you, you have been the most important person in my life. I could never replace someone as precious as you. I always wondered what it would be like if we ever crossed that line between friendship, and love. Well now I know what crossing that line would be like" He watched her put her head down and he knew what she was thinking, he quickly tilted her chin up so he could have eye contact with her. "Crossing that little line between you and me would be everything I have ever dreamed about Dahlia" As he said her name a small tint of color came to her cheeks and he smiled moving one of his hands to her cheek pressing it to her skin gently "Dahlia Hope, I love you too, now can I please kiss you before the temptation kills me?" As if she answered his question she immediately jumped up into his arms wrapping hers tighter around his neck as he quickly spun her around the thrill of her loving him filling his heart with so much joy. He held her tightly and pulled her up against him as he finally claimed her sweet, soft, lips in his very first kiss as her song ended on his I-pod.

**End of Chapter!**

**Alright so first off….AWWWWWW!**

**I was literally fangirling while writing out their little dance scene**

**Oh yes for the fact I DON'T OWN THE SONG! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED even though I just used the name of it. Just keeping it safe Bless the Broken Road Belongs to Rascal Flatts and Their Company**

**But seriously for those that have heard the song I mentioned, play it when you're reading their dance scene. **

**ISN'T IT PERFECT FOR THAT?!**

**Anyway I couldn't sleep without having to do Chapter 4 for you guys :D**

**As always Read and Review**

**Or leave constructive criticism**

**OR BOTH!**

**3 **


	5. Could It Be?

**Chapter Five: Could It Be?**

Sunlight poured in through their bedroom window and glistened onto the face of a sleeping Dahlia. Slowly she shielded her eyes with a hand and turned over on her side nestling her head further into the bare chest of her Kentin. Slowly as she began to wake up the memories of the past few months all began to play through her mind like a slide show. It was officially 3 months since Kentin and Dahlia became officially together she couldn't be more happy with those results. Kentin was the other half of Dahlia and she was the other half of him. It just felt right when they were together laughing, smiling, enjoying memories of their childhood and of course…cookies!

About one month after they became a couple Kentin came up with an idea to help Dahlia feel more safe in their home town. It was a rather big step for the new couple but he felt that she would feel better if they lived together under one roof instead of spending the night at one another's all the time. One night while they were at her place he casually brought it up and to his surprise, she seemed rather excited about the idea but a bit nervous at the same time. With a few kisses and promises that she would always be safe with him, Dahlia was set and ready to move in with Kentin as soon as they found a nice place. Two weeks after that they were moving their things into a two bedroom apartment with the help of their friends and family.

Two months after they became a couple was when both of them crossed a very fragile line and became completely as one. Both were scared of possible outcomes when they became intimate but together they put those fears aside and focused on just being happy together. They only became intimate once during that time, but it was the most amazing feeling they both ever experienced. Dahlia remembered waking up the morning after tangled up in the sheets with her body pressed into the side of Kentin where he had his arm wrapped around her holding her very close to him. She never felt so comfortable before being like this, she never knew she could be so comfortable like this, and she enjoyed each second of it. Being able to wake up in the arms of the man she was head over heels for sent chills down her spine like their very first kiss did.

Finally Dahlia decided it was time to get up, and as she slid out of their bed and his arms she felt a sharp urge of nausea in her stomach. She experienced nausea before like anyone would when they were under the weather, though this was a bit stronger than normal. Seconds after that first urge came the second and she covered her mouth with one hand and quickly dashed to the bathroom closing the door behind her quietly. Leaning back up after contents had been spilled into the toilet she groaned and nearly jumped when she felt a pair of arms consumed her slump body and was pulled against a warm chest. She was hoping she hadn't woken him up and sighed turning her head in the direction of a concerned brunette male.

"Sorry Ken-kun I didn't mean to wake you, I tried to be quiet so you could sleep in a little more" reaching up with trembling hand she placed it against his cheek gently then closed her eyes when he leant in pressing his lips to her forehead very tenderly. "Nonsense Dahlia-chan, I am more concerned about you than I am sleep, you don't seem to be running a fever, and I made sure our food was thoroughly cooked last night" he pondered for a few moments cradling his love in his arms before his cheeks burst into colors of red and pink before looking down at the beauty before him. "Dahli…what if…y-your pregnant?"

All color washed from her face with that one word _pregnant. _ Her? Dahlia? Pregnant with Kentin's child?! It could be true as much as she couldn't imagine it, for she and Kentin didn't use protection their first time because they were "in the heat of the moment" when they became one. Fluttering her eyes open she looked up at Kentin and became worried "P-pregnant?" she stuttered once and quickly hid her face in Ken's chest whimpering softly. "I…Kentin.. if I am pregnant.. what are we going to do?" she asked very quietly as her body was slowly being pulled upward so she stood on her two feet. Kentin's eyes were serious yet beautiful at the same time, emerald green hues staring deeply into deep ocean sapphires. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her shoulders gently but at the same time in a firm hold.

"Dahlia, right now I want you to know that no matter what I will never hurt or leave you. If you are pregnant than you and I will make it through this together, and welcome our child into the world and be great parents. I will go to all the appointments, hold your hand in times that will be rough and be there when you need me the most. For I love you more than you'll ever know, and I would be honored to have a family with you" Sliding his arms back down to her waist he pulled her into a gentle embrace and smiled a little before pulling back "First though, we need to get you tested and see if this is really what I think it is." Opening the bathroom door he would lead his love out of the room and into the living room so she could sit down on the sofa and relax. After all with the possibility of her carrying a child she would have to remain as calm as possible now. Could it be true that she really Is going to have a baby with her love?

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I'm finally back everyone! **

**Sorry for taking like FOREVER to update**

**But I need to give you a rundown on what has been happening with the MoonMaiden's life**

**Back in October my fathers kidneys completely shut down and weren't functioning what-so-ever. He was swelling up severely and had to go through Kidney Dialysis treatments. Then his oxygen kept plummeting downhill and the only way to keep him going so he could get his dialysis treatments at that time was to put him on a ventilator. Three Dialysis treatments in and my dad's kidneys were back to normal but he was still on the ventilator and almost didn't come off it. He came off the ventilator 12 days later without a memory of why he was in the hospital, then he went to rehab for 5 weeks to get his body functioning again to come home but ANOTHER complication came in. My father had blood clots in his leg that were going up to his lung and if they would get to his heart…he'd be dead. SO they had to do a procedure to block the blood clots from going any further in him that gave him another week in the hospital, so my dad didn't come home til thanksgiving, then after that we had DOZENS of appointments to keep up with and just this week he was in the hospital AGAIN having a procedure done on his heart. Overall though MoonMaidens daddy is all better now and stronger than ever =D**

**But yes this is why I haven't updated in like FOREVER**

**And I now finally have some time to start writing again**

**So now Carry Me Away should be getting more frequent updates!**

**Now about this chapter I know it's a bit out there but I want to be different than other stories.**

**Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story so far **

**~MoonMaiden**


	6. The Negative Becomes A Positive

**Chapter Six: The Negative Becomes A Positive**

It had been a few days since Dahlia had gotten sick, and Kentin thought she was possibly pregnant. Today he had brought home a pregnancy test for her to take so they could see if her sickness was leading around to a possible baby. She was scared to take the test, but she knew no matter what Kentin would always be her rock to lean on. After trembling hands pulled the test out from its box she read the directions, and slid into the bathroom to take the test. Only fifteen minutes and she would find out whether she was going to be a mother, or she just had some bad food. She thought of the possibilities if she was pregnant. She would go through a ton of mood swings, food cravings, not to mention she could only imagine what Kentin would go through if she unleashed her mood swings on him.

Though then she thought about the good things, inside her would be a miracle depending on her to make sure it would become a healthy, growing, functioning baby made by her and the love of her life. She could see a vision in her head, there she was in a nursery holding the bundle of joy in her arms days after being born as she sang softly to it to calm her little one down, behind her stood Kentin reaching down to watch his child grab his finger with its tiny hand. So precious, so beautiful, how she wanted it to be real! "Five more minutes" she said looking at her phone to check the time. Though she shouldn't be getting her hopes up, she always did have a sensitive stomach when it came to certain foods, but a part of her really did want to have a family with Kentin.

He was in the living room watching television while Dahlia took the test. Figuring she wanted to do this herself and think about things, he thought about it as well. If she was pregnant he would make sure they would be fantastic parents to the child, making sure it would have the basic needs to survive and grow up around a family filled with love and happiness. Though he also thought about if she wasn't pregnant, this would mean they still had all the time in the world to make a family, they could focus on becoming a stronger couple, and there was one other thing. He wanted to marry Dahlia before they had a baby, being brought up in a traditional family he always wanted to be married before having a child. He wondered if Dahlia would be upset with that thought of his? Well now was the moment of truth as she walked out of the bathroom with the stick in her hands as she sat down beside him.

In her hands she held the results of the test, Kentin would scoot over beside her and slip an arm around her shoulders ready for the results. "It's a negative" she said showing him the stick, clear as the sky the result of her pregnancy test showed that she was indeed NOT pregnant. With this came a small smile to Kentin's lips as he pulled Dahlia into his side. "This is a good thing sweetheart, I know that one day I do want to have a child with you, but look at it this way. The negative became a positive, we can now continue to grow stronger as a couple and maybe in the future when we are both ready we can really try to make a baby." He was right, more than right, now they could focus on learning even more about one another and becoming stronger. "I'll admit I am a bit sad that it's negative, but we have the future ahead of us for children" she said and then placed her head into his shoulder.

The two sat there for a while curled up on the couch watching television. The news effected Dahlia a bit more than she showed, but she didn't want to upset Kentin. He was right after all, they could try again in the future when they were both prepared and ready. Slowly she became a little happier and leaned up pressing her lips to his cheek lovingly though he quickly turned his head and captured her lips within the kiss. This was all she needed right now, all she needed was to be in his arms and feel his lips against her skin in such a loving manner. When they drew apart a smirk was on Kentin's lips as he pinned Dahlia against the couch and proceeded to attack her with tickling. This made Dahlia squirm beneath him and try to pry his hands away from her most ticklish spots that he so easily found. When he finally stopped he sat back up and laid on the other end of the couch pulling Dahlia against him while he draped a blanket over their bodies. There she found herself slowly falling asleep listening to Kentin hum a tune into her ear softly while his fingers raked their way through her soft hair.

**End of Chapter~**

**Please do not bombard me with "OMG YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!" I know XD**

**But here you guys go :D**

**I was in a good mood today and had the urge to give you an update chapter**

**Read/Review :D show me some lovins**

**And also I would like to recommend you to a writer on here named AvianJen**

**I currently submitted Dahlia into her SYOC –Submit Your Own Candy- app for her new story and she was chosen! If you look at her story called New Beginings, New Love I'm sure you'll like what you see. There is also a ton of awesome Candies she chose to be in her story =)**

**~Moonie**


	7. Haunting Memories

**Chapter Seven: Haunting Memories**

It had been approximately four months since the pregnancy scare and seven months since Dahlia finally became Kentin's. Though as those seven amazing months kept her at ease from what nearly happened before they were reunited, the nightmares had resurfaced into her dreams.

It always started off as that night did. Dahlia was at the local Amoris bar having a few drinks, she was a light drinker to be noted. During her visit a young man approached her as one would say he was trying to "Swoon her over" Though she knew her heart was still waiting for Kentin to come back to her. The two made small talk and when the young man tried to pull her in for a kiss, she yanked herself away. This didn't make the man happy as he tried to get a more tighter grip on her, but Dahlia who was at her alcohol limit and growing very pissed off did something she soon regretted. One moment there was a scowl on her face and the next her glass was empty and the contents were all over the man's face.

He rose to his feet and made a snap with two fingers, just then four other guys came up beside the man she threw the drink at. Now she was in trouble "That was wrong of ya to do mate, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to teach ya a lesson now" his accent smooth yet at the same time his voice sounded very angry. Dahlia began backing up from her seat with widen eyes as a hand soon found her shoulder. Glancing up she saw one of the bouncers from the bar, he good friend Kim beside her. "Look Dahlia, I don't know what you got yourself into, but run, Run home and lock the door. I'll hold them off as long as I can, and the owner is calling the cops right now" she whispered into Dahlia's ears as she gave a quick nod.

Kim began to make small talk with the group which gave Dahlia the perfect distraction to get out of there, but she couldn't go for the front door. So she decided to go into the girls bathroom and noticed a small window open. If she could only get up to it without making too much noise she could escape. That was when she ran into an unlikely ally and her posse. Back when she was in high school, Dahlia never got along with Amber, Charlotte or Li, but since graduation they made a small truce with one another. Amber had seen the confrontation from afar and decided instead of teasing Dahlia about it, she would do help her out. With hands cupped and a few pushes upward Dahlia slid through the window with a small "Thank You" to the girls then she began to run back towards her place.

That's when the yells and gunshots began, where she really became scared for her life. Outside of the nightmare Dahlia was tossing back and forth in bed a bit, a whimper came from her lips that brought Kentin out from his slumber to sit up in bed and look down at Dahlia. He could tell she was having a bad dream and he wanted more than anything to calm her down and make her feel better. He reached down with a hand and lightly shook her shoulder "Dahlia…Dahlia wake up" he said softly as he watched her struggle in her sleep.

Seconds after shaking her shoulder Dahlia sat upward quickly grabbing her chest as she took in a few gasps of air. That dream, why did this dream, those awful memories come back to haunt her tonight? Was it because she still felt afraid of being killed? Sighing softly she felt Kentin's arms wrap around her and pull her into his side where she gladly nuzzled herself into. "Bad dream sweetheart?" he asked while he ran his fingers through her hair pressing his lips to the top of her head while he let her calm down. It took her a moment before she could speak but she gave a nod as answer "I keep dreaming about the night I nearly got killed, though in my dream you weren't there to save me, nor were any of the others, they were going to kill me Ken-kun..i could've died"

His arm around her shoulders tightened and he used his free hand to tilt her chin up. She looked into his eyes and could tell he had a serious tone in them. "Dahlia, do you think I would let a group of men ever get that close to you again? It's all over sweetheart, they caught the guys months back, they're in prison and can never get close to you ever again, or I'll make sure they suffer" She had to admit when Kentin got serious it was kind of cute this brought a small smile to her lips as she leaned up to quickly kiss him. "What would I do without you?" she asked tilting her head as she yawned. It was still late in the night and she was still tired, pulling them back down Dahlia placed her head on Kentin's chest and resumed to go back to sleep hoping with his calming words she could finally rest easily.

**Alright I figured it was time I gave you an idea of what lead to the first chapter of this story, as you see Dahlia was in a bar having a few light drinks when a male came up to her, made small talk and tried to kiss her, then she got all "UH HELL NO" and splashed a drink in his face. Though I'm wondering with just that small amount of info you can guess who the leader of the gang was.**

**But yes this whole chapter was kind of like a flashback to show where the story began. I**

**Now for the future chapters I need your guys' suggestions, we've had a pregnancy scare, the flashback to what lead to our story, what would YOU like to see. I had an idea but I'm afraid it'll be pushing the two a bit fast and NO it's not Dahlia being pregnant. But anyways leave your suggestions in reviews and I'll take em all in and see what I think!**

**~Moonie**


	8. Carry Me Away

**The Final Chapter of Carry Me Away, now as a warning and disclaimer for copyright stuff I DO NOT OWN MCL OR KENTIN! **

Chapter Eight: Carry Me Away

Her heart was fluttering as she held onto his outstretched hand, she wore the same dress she put on the day they confessed their love for each other. Her hair loosely curled hung down her back as she walked with the love of her life down the street. Today marked a very special date for the two love birds, and once again he had something special planned. It was exactly one year ago today Dahlia was reunited with the man of her dreams, her little GI Joe, her Ken-kun, but even though they were reunited on bad terms he was making sure that was a part of their past.

Over the time of their walk Dahlia thought of the events that had lead them up to this day, a blurry vision of a green eyed savior at her side when she was nearly raped, that same savior laying beside her while she slept the first night home. Dancing in the rain while they listened to her favorite love song, and finally with a sealing kiss, they became a couple. Then there was her pregnancy scare, the nightmares of Dakota and his posse brutally murdering her without Kentin there to rescue her. Every little detail played out through her mind while she lightly gripped his hand tighter.

They were going to the park again and where he had something very special planned for his Dahli-chan. He wanted her to know that through all the hell they had been into, from childhood, to being separated, to being in each others arms again that he was going to remain by her side. As they approached the park he walked with her down the usual path to their favorite spot. The little white gazebo had been decorated with pink carnations and cherry blossoms, Dahlia's favorite flowers of choice. This brought a smile to his loves lips and he pulled her inside wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Dahlia Hope, It was a year ago today we were brought together again, ever since that day I haven't want to let you out of my sight, as creepy as that may sound, I love you. You sweet, loving, wonderful girl." He knew the right things to say to get a giggle out of her lips and that was when he seized her lips into a loving, and passionate kiss. Moving one hand back to the pocket of his shirt he pulled out his Ipod and touched the screen setting it to play as a song began to play in the air.

"_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_Cuz everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you"_

The lyrics were ones she knew by heart, it wasn't her usual love song, but it was a song she heard of before, it sounded like Wanted by Hunter Hayes, he was considered a new country star, but he had the fan base of millions of girls, including Dahlia herself. She had grown to adore his music, and was shocked that Kentin had such a song on his Ipod. Though she reached up with eager arms smirking and wrapped them around his neck, they swayed to the soft melody of the song, his hands would run through her hair once, then they were against her back again. As the song progressed a smirk came to Kentin's lips that Dahlia hadn't seen before, oh now he had curious as she tilted her head while his hands were behind her back he slid the eyemask over her eyes again and whispered into her ear "Keep that on for a moment"

It didn't take much for her to obey his command, she was completely a lovesick puppy in his arms, he pulled himself away for a moment, but she didn't know what was coming next. Kentin had taken a deep breath and reached into the other pocket of his shirt pulling out a small black box. Inside was a silver band with a brilliant emerald heart in the middle, surrounding it were small white diamonds. He had picked this out one day when he was out with his father, he asked him for his opinion on how to make this moment right for Dahlia, and his father had been very generous In helping his son. After all his parents adored Dahlia and knew ultimately since they were young she would be the one for him.

Slowly Kentin bent himself down on his left knee, ready to take a big step with the girl he loved, now all he needed to know is if she was ready for this. He was scared, scared that she wouldn't accept this offer and that she would run away leaving him under the gazebo with a broken heart, no he had to stay positive! When the song was nearing to the spot he was wanting he looked up at Dahlia who had still kept the mask on and he spoke up "Alright Dahlia take the mask off" the moment the mask slid off her eyes Hunter had went into the small part of the song Kentin was hoping for.

"_You're all I ever wanted…_

_All I ever wanted…"_

As she slid the mask off of her eyes she didn't see Kentin at first, normally he towered over her when they were in the gazebo but he wasn't no where to be found. Until she looked down below her and she immediately gasped taking a step back. Her hands went to cover her mouth that literally dropped open at what she saw. There on one knee, was Kentin, tears in his eyes and in his hand a black box opened to reveal the most beautiful ring she ever seen. Nothing though looked more beautiful than her Ken did right now.

This was it, he reached out grabbing Dahlia's left hand and held it tightly finding the strength in him he finally spoke. "You are the most amazing, you woman I have ever met. Ever since we were kids I wanted to be that prince charming that awoke you from your slumber with a kiss, I want to be the one that awakes you from slumber with kisses for the rest of our lives. I want to hold you, love you, have a family with you, and everything!" As he looked into her lovely blue eyes he could tell she was near breaking down, so he gently pulled her down onto her knees in front of him and pressed his forehead to hers gazing lovingly into those eyes again. "Dahlia Hope, Will you be become my forever, and marry me?"

She was in _shock_

There on her knees, in front of her was a man that promised her a future. Her heart was so swelled up at that moment she swore she was gonna have a heart attack from too much love. Finally she couldn't hold it back anymore, the tears fell down her cheeks and to her chin. It was too good to be true, she reached into the inside of her hand and pinched herself to make sure she really wasn't dreaming. When she knew she wasn't she removed her hand from her mouth and gave Kentin an approving nod while wiping her eyes. Though the nod wasn't enough for him, oh the jerk! He quickly pressed a kiss to her lips and spoke out softly "Say it.."

She took a moment to calm herself down and remember how to breathe, though her hands still trembled as she looked at him, finally she gazed into his eyes and surprisingly to both of them threw her arms around his neck nodding her head again but she spoke as well "yes Kentin, I will marry you" now she began crying as he quickly slid the ring out of its box letting it fall onto the floor beside them and slid it onto her trembling hand. It was perfect, he was perfect, and she finally felt like she was wanted for more than forever.

The two celebrated with frantic kisses to their lips, cheek, forehead, neck, before Kentin swept Dahlia off her feet, cradling her into his arms as he carried her away. Carrying her away into what they hoped would be a promising future.

**It's kind of a short ending for this story but FEAR NOT!**

**You know what they say about a good story **

"**I smell a sequel"**

**Teehee C: **

**Dahlia and Kentin have been a whole lot of difficult to write, when I first started this story, I wanted it to be dragged out more with fillers and such, but I ultimately decided on doing a sequel, and maybe a sequel after that. **

**But now that we have this happily ever after I want to know what YOU the readers and viewers who have followed me along this road want to see. Do you want to see the two get married, have a baby? I would LOVE to write a story about Dahlia being pregnant! But I want the fans to want it as well**

**So tell me what you guys want**

**Sequel with them getting Married?**

**Sequel with them having a baby?**

**More DahliaXKen fluffiness? CAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH.**

**Now for Copyright reasons I DO NOT OWN THE SONG BY HUNTER HAYES! His company owns it, I just thought that it would make a beautiful scene with this chapter. –If you haven't heard the song look up "Wanted" By Hunter Hayes on youtube, you will not regret it ladies and gents, fantastic mushy love song-**

**As always leave reviews, constructive criticism, but nothing rude please, you may not like this but I do pour my heart out into what I write so at least show a bit of respect.**

**I love you guys and thank you so much for following me and this story**

**~ Moonie**


	9. Moonie Update!

Surprise! .

Hello fellow Moonie followers oh how I have missed you soo~ I have some good news for all of you. Today as of June 19th, 2013 I will begin making my comeback into the fanfiction world continuing "Worth Everything" and a NEW My Candy Love story once again involving my favorite little nerd. For those wondering about Frozen Love, I'm debating if the story should go on or not because at the moment I don't see things brewing in my head for the story. I'm also gonna begin the rewriting of my first fanfiction "A Merry Candy Christmas!" after all the critique I was given the first time. Now you're probably wondering why I've posted these in all my current stories available right? Well if you guys ever wonder whats up or how I'm doing I've made a page on facebook! If you go to facebook go up to the search box and just type in My Moon Maiden and I should pop up. I'll be posting spoilers, giving frequent updates, and other things since I'm on there a lot. But this is it for now, so since I know about ninety-nine percent of us use facebook go find and like the page! I love you all keep your creativity flowing~!

-Moonie


End file.
